The Rose Rule
by Rebellicade
Summary: "Fiyero Tiggular's number one rule was to never give roses to a girl. This is the story of how he broke it." AUish Fiyeraba.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Wicked.

**AN**: Hi! This is my first Wicked fanfic, and I tried my best. Anyway, I'm pretty new to the fandom. I'm rebellicade, because Les Miz is freaking awesome, but you can call me Bell.

This is in a Booksical world; mostly the musical, but Avaric is totally based on book-Avaric. This is an AU where Elphie got no invitation to meet the Wizard. Yet. I'm not sure, actually.

Anyway, I hope you like!  
~Bell

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Two weeks, three days, four hours and around thirty bottles of Winkie beer to finally admit and realize what Fiyero Tiggular hoped he never had to.

Elphaba Thropp.

She was revolting. She was disgustickifying. She was atrocious. She was so furiously annoying, stuck-up, and she was such a prude. She went to his party at the Ozdust, and showed everything the one thing more horrible than herself: her dancing. She practically ruined dancing for him. He had seen her sister, and he knew how they called Miss Nessarose tragically beautiful. Elphaba was simply tragic.

Yet, after one _freaking_ moment that got him to feel sparks _flying_, she became so much more to him than the green girl his girlfriend was roommates with.

She got him to _think_. To actually sit down and think about what had happened between them, and how the prince doesn't end up with the green witch. It didn't work that way! But, now that he thought about more, her skin looked like emeralds and her long hair was quite beautiful; her eyes were mesmerizing and her voice sounded pretty.

He thought that he liked that she wasn't like the other girls, in more ways than just her personality. Another part of him liked to believe that the only reason he was thinking about her so much was because she was the only girl who acted so differently around him, and that wasn't supposed to happen. She criticized his philosophy of life, and it actually mattered and he actually cared that she hated it.

He liked to tell himself that it was just a result of Galinda's makeover, or maybe she had used some of her weird, witch, wicked voodoo magic on him to make his head go mush whenever he passed by her in the hallways following the Lion Cub incident. Galinda told him he was becoming a bit moodified lately; he overheard Galinda's concerned voice when she was gossiping with Pfanee and Shen-Shen about how he was thinking and how it worried her.

Galinda Upland (of the Upper Uplands) was supposed to be his perfect match. Thinking about the subject of love and matters of the heart and head made him think _too _freaking_ much_. Not that this was _love _or anything cheesy that Fiyero Tiggular just didn't do, but it still hurt his head a bit thinking about the subject, and as a result, he was almost always confusified.

It _did_ however make him smile rather smugly to himself when he noticed the green girl was avoiding him as much as he was avoiding her. She was actually kind of cute when she blushed.

This was not good, _really_ not good.

"…So, that's what got me into this situation."

Fiyero looked up from pacing around in his room, to face the boy sitting on the bed. Avaric was without a doubt, bored out of his mind. He was constantly looking out the window, and at the door, and at the clock, and basically everywhere else that wasn't Fiyero and his story. "Don't you have a girlfriend?" He grimaced. "On second thought, don't answer that question. I didn't come here to hear about your love dilemmas."

_Ugh._ He almost forgot about Galinda: Galinda, who was perfect. She was perfect, he was perfect, and they were definitely supposed to be perfect together as the king and queen of the school. What happened? A random burst of slightly freaky magic, a Lion Cub, and spending a few moments with her roommate happened.

Fiyero snorted. "What did you come here for, then? To study?"

He opened his mouth to speak, and stopped. "Fine. Continue, with your problems, Fifi."

Avaric was one of Fiyero's closest friends; it wasn't purely coincidental that they were roommates, though they almost never talked. Most conversations consisted of either hungover Avaric or drunk Avaric, neither were fun, but they were still like brothers. Sometimes, Avaric was actually sober and not banging any girl in their dorm, and Fiyero had to be grateful for moments like that.

Fiyero glared at him. "Anyway, Galinda was never serious anyway…" he trailed off, looking at his friend for support.

"She'll stab you in the eye with the heel of her hot pink shoe." Avaric deadpanned.

"Thanks a lot," Fiyero drawled dryly, "I was thinking of sending her flowers. I'll do it anonymously, of course. It's pretty easy to get flowers, you know, there's a shop pretty near the Wilted Rose."

When Fiyero Tiggular was sixteen, he picked up a random flower in a flower shop to give to a girl he wasn't even serious about. He knew that there was something about roses that screamed commitment or something, so he picked out some other flowers instead. He gave it to his girlfriend on Valentine's Day the next day.

She gushed on how it was so original to give flowers that weren't roses. Apparently, girls actually _did_ look into the meaning of flowers.

A heliotrope meant _devotion_. An ivy meant _fidelity_. A yellow tulip meant _hopelessly in love_. A primrose meant _eternal love_. He found all of this out on the day he broke up to her, when she went into a rant about the meanings of the flowers he gave her two weeks prior.

It didn't help that the fifth flower, a white chrysanthemum meant _truth_.

Needless to say, she stalked him for a year.

Ever since then, Fiyero Tiggular had been an expert on flowers and their meanings. It was one of his special secret skills. And now, _finally_, it would come in handy for something other than avoiding teary breakups.

Avaric looked thoughtful, tapping his chin with his fingers rather quickly. The nimble movements of his fingers made Fiyero almost make fun of the fact that his friend's parents made him take piano lessons. The tiny smile playing on his face was ruined with Avaric's next statement. "I'd send her a bouquet of weeds."

"Not helping." the Prince said, "I have no idea what flower yet though–" Avaric rolled his eyes, as Fiyero glared at him and continued. "As I was saying, I'm not so sure what the flower should be. And stop looking at me like that; it _is_ hard to think about this kind of stuff! As you can see, thinking isn't one of my strong suits!"

Avaric rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Fiyero, if you called me here just so you could talk to yourself in front of an audience, I'll _help_ Galinda murder you. My shattered beer bottle and her high heel will make excellent weapons." he said, "Why not just send her a rose? It's simple, and girls love roses."

Fiyero looked horrified. "No roses!" he said abruptly, "Girls think you want to _marry_ them when you send them roses."

His friend raised his eyebrow. "Good point." A disgusted expression crossed his face, as he shook his head. "But _don't_ end up married to the Artichoke, okay? You seem really serious about this, for Oz's sake, Fiyero, you're _thinking_!"

Fiyero smirked. "Don't worry, I'm not going to get that serious about the _green_ girl." he shrugged, "I'm just _fascinated _with her, that's all." Fiyero sat down next to his friend and cleared his throat. "Now, the problem of sending them to her."

Avaric was quick with his reply. "Mail them to her."

"They'll be able to be traced back easily, you have to give the name of the sender, and I'm too young to die at the hands of Galinda." he replied quickly, "Let's see, if I got _someone_ to give them to her…"

He looked at his friend hopefully, and it took a full minute for Avaric to comprehend what Fiyero was implying. His eyes turned wide and he shook his head vehemently. "No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, _no_!" he exclaimed, "I don't think I'm even _allowed_ with in a two mile radius of their room. Even Galinda hates me! And the only other person she hates is the Artichoke, and I hear they're actually _friends_ now!" Avaric shuddered.

Fiyero used _the eyes,_ looking at one of his closest friends. The friendship of Avaric and Fiyero started when they had to attend some function together when they were seventeen, and have been each others' wingmen ever since. After getting expelled from his last school, Shiz was his first choice after he remembered Avaric was attending.

"Please, Avaric?" He pouted and looked at his friend with pleading eyes.

Avaric continued shaking his head with his eyes wide. "Fifi, you're one of my best friends but _no_. Just no. I am not giving flowers to the _Artichoke_."

"They're from me." Fiyero deadpanned.

"Being _delivered_ by _me_," he repeated, "Find someone else to do it."

The idea of Avaric Tenmeadows appearing at a pink door with a bouquet of flowers in his hands amused him too much to comply. "Isn't this what friends are for?"

Avaric raised an eyebrow tentatively. "It's not what an _Avaric _is for." he said, "Get one of your mindless cronies to deliver it for you."

"They're going to spread it!" Fiyero protested, "And I _trust_ you and all that other kind of friendship shit." He tried a weak smile, still keeping _the_ eyes on his face. "Think of it this way, nobody has to know it's you. Just drop it off at her doorstep then run for it."

The idea of Avaric Tenmeadows with a bouquet of flowers in his hand, dropping them on the doorstep of a pink door and running away like hell was even funnier than the picture of Galinda opening the door to find them.

Avaric glared at him. "Gah! I _will_ do it, because that is just how wonderful I am. Just, just stop it with the eyes! Ugh. They're not even that cute at all, by the way." he said, "And, this is not going to escalate to me delivering love letters and sonnets in any form."

"Flowers can convey all the messages I need to say." Fiyero shrugged.

His friend snorted. "You are such a girl." he said, "Now, in order for me to _actually_ promise to be your flower messenger," Avaric made a disgusted face. "For the green girl." He mock gagged. "You have to repeat after me." Fiyero nodded as Avaric continued. "I, Fiyero Tiggular, have no idea why anyone would want to date me when my much more attractive roommate is still available and I am forever indebted to him."

"No." he said immediately, glaring at his roommate. Honestly, sometimes it was like Avaric had an even bigger head than the Wizard's humungous one that they used to talk about at his old school.

Avaric chuckled. "Eh," he said, "It was worth a shot."

Fiyero scowled and started thinking out loud. "So, you would know to find the room with the pink door. You are willing to give her flowers and give _me_ whatever Elphaba replies–"

He interjected. "_If _she replies."

"There is a flower which has the meaning _I die if neglected_. You don't need any kind of love letters. And there is no way at all that this is love. Like I said, it's simply fascination." At his friend's questioning look, he continued. "Trust me, Avaric, she'll figure it out." he said, "She's smart."

Avaric smirked and stifled a laugh childishly; Fiyero looked at him questioningly. "Green-minded."

"Shut it."

"Yes, my liege." Avaric stood up and mock bowed. "Now, if you excuse me, I have somewhere to go." Fiyero quirked up an eyebrow. "Philosophy Club, _duh_. Good to see that you're still as brainless as ever."

Fiyero shrugged and offered a lazy smile. "Life is painless when you're brainless." he remarked, "Those who don't try never look foolish, you know."

Avaric twisted the doorknob and opened the door a bit. "Is that an invitation to hit you? Nice rhyme, by the way, in the beginning. And for your information, you _do_ look very foolish right now, obsessing over the _green bean_." he said, "Farewell, Prince Fifi!" The door shut behind him, leaving a slightly amused Fiyero to study. _Oz, what was happening to him?_

Fiyero Tiggular's number one rule was to never give roses to a girl. This is the story of how he broke it.


	2. Circaeas

**the rose rule**

by **rebellicade**

* * *

**Summary**: Fiyero Tiggular's number one rule was to never give roses to a girl. This is the story of how he broke that rule.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Wicked.

**AN**: First off, thank you for the feedback. I really appreciate it. Sorry it took me so long to update, school combined with Internet problems is not a nice thing. Second off, you know what I realized? I am way better at writing from a guy's point of view from a girl's. I have no idea why; it's why I took so long, I tried Galinda's POV _and_ Elphaba's POV. So, I've come to a decision. Unlike most other stories here, which are told from Elphaba's point of view, or sometimes alternating with other characters, this story's POV will alternate between Fiyero and Avaric. Who knows? Maybe Boq will be thrown into the mix. Opinion? Enjoy.

**Word Count**: 2067

* * *

**CIRCAEAS**

_avaric_

Circaeas tied in with Fiyero's denial of any feelings whatsoever besides fascination towards the green bean. Avaric was sleepy, still mad at Fiyero for coming home dead drunk at 2AM in the morning, a bouquet of flowers that he had never heard of in his hand. Only _he_ was allowed to do that. It's even in the roommate agreement! (That he may or may not have gotten Fiyero to sign without him knowing what it is.)

"They're called circaeas!" he had slurred, "They're really pretty, aren't they? They mean _fascination_, you know. Not love or any of that other cheesy shit because I'm not in love with the artichoke! Not. At. All. No feelings beside fascination, whatsoever. Nope!"

Fiyero had popped the 'p' then collapsed on the bed laughing, then promptly fell asleep. Avaric wrinkled his nose at thought, and hoped that when Fiyero woke up he got the hangover he deserved for making him deliver flowers to the girl he was 'fascinated' with.

Fascination _is_ going to turn into infatuation soon. And then afterwards infatuation is going to turn into love and ugh. Avaric was seriously worried for the mental health of his friend.

Still, Avaric still had the high suspicion that the Artichoke, no matter how much of a teacher's pet she was, would not be able to crack his message. He looked at the flowers in his hand; they were tiny white ones. They were pretty enough, but not as pretty as some of the other flowers you could just drop off at some girl's room to get her to sleep with you. He doubted the green girl would even know what kind of flowers they were. He sure as hell didn't, and Avaric was smarter than most gave him credit for.

He didn't even know if Fiyero was pronouncing the word correctly. He'd have to look that up. There was a dictionary around in their room somewhere; there was no way he was going to step inside the library. Not in _its_ natural habitat. Avaric shuddered at the thought.

He dropped off the bouquet at the frilly pink doormat, with the name Galinda Upland stitched onto it in thread that was an even brighter shade pink. Avaric would never understand what everyone saw in Fiyero and Galinda. That topic was definitely so confusifying. Maybe they _were_ perfect for each other. He noticed how the name _Elphie_ was written in permanent black ink in the corner, considerably smaller than the rest of the doormat.

He fished out a note from his pocket. It was tiny piece of paper, torn messily. He cracked a smile remembering how long it took for Fiyero to fake his handwriting, and it had the green bean's name, though the ink was pretty smudged already pretty smudged. The paper was crumpled and creased, but it would do.

Avaric had the worst of luck. The bubbly blonde opened the door just as he turned around to walk away.

"Master Avaric," Galinda crinkled her nose as she acknowledged him curtly. She rubbed her temples, still obviously a bit sleepy, and maybe hungover if he looked carefully. "Please tell me you're not here to see me or Miss Elphaba, and you're just coming from Karis and Milla's room."

Avaric knew he was supposed to come up with some lame excuse but he was still focusing on the names Galinda mentioned at the end. Milla, he was already _acquainted_ with, but who the hell was Karis? He mentally added her name to his _To-Do List_. He realized he was still in front of Galinda and put on a casual smirk. "Milla."

Galinda looked disgusted with him, but her eyes lit up at the sight of what was on the doorstep. "Flowers!" she exclaimed, picking them up. "Circaeas aren't the most romantic of flowers–" _Oh so the Princess of Pink knew what flowers these were? _"–But I bet the sender didn't know that."

_At least_, he thought, _if the Artichoke can't crack the code. Her roommate can._

"Another admirer sent you flowers?" he made a face, "I wonder what everyone sees in you. Didn't you get that wand of yours for Sorcery Class a few weeks ago? Are you sure you haven't been casting spells on everyone to make them like you?"

She stuck her tongue out at him childishly. "Do you know if they're from Fiyero? _Are_ they from Fiyero? They're for me, right?"

Avaric plucked the piece of paper out from the petals and waved it in front of her face. "No, they aren't." He wasn't lying; he was just not answering her initial questions. "It seems they're for the Artichoke."

Galinda's eyes flashed. "Don't call her that."

"If I recall correctly," he drawled, "You're the one who came up with that particular nickname. I came up with green bean and Shen-Shen was the one who labeled her as the Green Girl when she first arrived."

She glared at him. "Don't remind me, Master Avaric," she said scathingly, "Miss Elphaba is my friend now and I would appreciate it if you weren't so hostile with her."

"No need to use big words, Galinda." he said, "I already know that there's nothing but the color pink and the latest pair of shoes you can find at the mall going around in your head."

"There's nothing going on in your head either, Avaric."

"You wound me, Miss Galinda, though I admit to that." he said with a mock bow and flourish, "Now, don't you think your roommate deserves the flowers she's been given? That is, if you _do_ think."

Galinda rubbed her temples. "Please tell me that this isn't some prank from you," she said, "I mean, you wouldn't give Elphie flowers out of all people."

Avaric looked horrified. "I don't give flowers to girls. Also, I'd rather not go out double dating with you and Fifi." he said, "If Fiyero doesn't give roses, I just don't give flowers in general."

She didn't mind what he said about himself. "Fiyero doesn't give roses to girls?" She asked this in a small, confused voice. She tilted her head to the side while admiring the flowers a bit.

"Forget I said that."

"Does he talk about me? Fiyero, I mean." she asked, hopefully, "You're roommates with him. Tell me, and I'll get you a date with any girl you ask me to."

"He does."

"And?" Galinda looked excited, "What does he say?"

"I answered your question." he said simply, "I see no need to answer that one." _He talks about how he's afraid you're going to murder him for sending flowers to your roommate, Miss Galinda, so I hardly believe this question should be answered._

Galinda narrowed her eyes at him. "You're impossible."

Avaric sported a charming grin. "I'll take that as a compliment, princess."

Her eyes grew wide and she opened her mouth but no sound came out. "You're, you're–" She gave an exasperated sigh. "I give up. I'm going to bring these into my room. And, if you're kind enough, not that you even have a heart, remind Fiyero of our dinner tonight, will you? Now please, leave the hallway. I won't be able to go back to sleep if I know you're right outside. I knew I shouldn't have woken up _just_ to check is Ozmopolitan was here…" she added the last part in a mutter, then walked inside the door and shut it a tad bit too forcefully.

Avaric smirked as he walked away after hearing the high-pitched squeal of the Bubble Blonde. Despite having already walked away, he could hear her squealing "Elphieeeeeeeeeeeee!" and the groan of the green bean at being woken up at 6AM in the morning. On a Saturday.

Someone was _definitely_ not a morning person.

He almost felt bad for the green bean. He'd rather room with the Artichoke than the blonde. She seemed _bearable_.

When he arrived back at his and Fiyero's room, the prince of the Arjiki tribe of Vinkus was still asleep on his bed. Clearly, the results of the previous night's drinking binge at the Ozdust.

As Fiyero's _best_ friend, he knew what to do.

Open the curtains, let the light in, jump on his bed and talk to him _very_ loudly. Revenge for waking him up last night. The result? A pillow was thrown at him, and hit him straight in the head.

"Av…"

"Oi, Yero, come on! Time to wake up!" he exclaimed, "It's already 6AM, after all!"

He sat up closing his eyes. "Close the curtains."

"And why would I do that, when you're _obviously_ suffering from a terrible hangover?" Even _he_ wasn't that hammered, and he came from Philosophy Club last night. The Ozdust was like a walk in the park compared to there.

Fiyero opened his eyes slowly, and then quickly shielded them with his hand. "…Shut up."

"Sweet."

Luckily for Fifi, he found a pair of shades on the desk and quickly used them. He sat down on a chair, and looked at him, despite Avaric not being able to see his eyes anymore. "I _will_ kill you."

Avaric laughed, loudly, which made Fiyero cover his ears and mumble something about loud noises. "You're too hungover for that."

"I'll get someone else to do it, then."

Avaric snorted. "Like you did with me to deliver the flowers? Coward." he teased, "Speaking of which, the Artichoke has received your gift."

"Don't call her that."

He smirked, sitting cross-legged on Fiyero's bed. "Defending your love now, are you?"

Fiyero hit him, very sloppily. It didn't even hurt. "Shut up." he said, "'Mm not in love with her."

"Keep telling yourself that," he said, standing to pat his head, but he sat down on his own bed afterwards. "Anyway, your _actual_ girlfriend was the one who answered the door and received the flowers, no doubt she is gushing about it to the green bean right–"

Fiyero straightened in his seat. "Galinda received it? _Galinda_?" he asked, "Did she see you?"

"Yes." he said, "And you know what? _She_ knows what those flowers of yours are. Can you believe it? The Eibarb doll knows what these flowers are but I don't! It's madness."

"Don't be so loud." Fiyero said, "They're _circaeas_. Duh."

"You're such a girl, Tiggular. Honestly." he said, "She told me to remind you of your date tonight."

"Not a date." he mumbled.

"You don't need to deny feelings for your _actual_ girlfriend, you know."

Fiyero shook his head, which made him hold it because it started to hurt really badly. "Not a date. Really." he said, "Ever since she became _besties_ with Elphaba she's been having dinner with Elphaba's other friends–"

"You mean, you're hanging out with losers tonight?" he asked, "That's social suicide, Prince."

"Not really losers. Just a few of her friends. Some munchkin named Boq, Elphaba's sister, Nessa. I think they're dating."

"So basically, you and Galinda are going to double date with her stalker and the _tragically beautiful_ girl, and Elphaba's going to be the _fifth_ wheel."

"More or less." he said, shrugging. "You could join us."

"I wish I could," he said, "But I don't want to. I'm pretty sure everyone you just mentioned would be willing to stab me in the eye with a fork during dinner. Except for you, maybe."

"After this morning," Fiyero muttered, "I might be one of them."

Avaric made a _tsk_ sound, and shook his head in disapproval. "Against the Bro Code." he said, "Bros aren't supposed to kill other bros."

"You wrote the Bro Code."

"As a _service_ to the world." he said, indignantly, "The Bro Code benefits Bros everywhere. It says so in the foreword; did you not read it at all? Honestly, Fiyeromandus–"

"Fiyero is my real name. I swear. And no, Tiggularus is not my full last name. Can I go back to bed now?"

A lightbulb goes off in his head, and he decides to do one of the things he does best. Lie. "I may or may not have told Galinda that you're expecting her for breakfast." he said, innocently, a grin on his face.

"I hate you."

"Love you too, Fifi." he said.

When Fiyero walked into the bathroom to change, Avaric tapped his fingers on his bed, trying to resist the urge to clean up the pigpen that was Fiyero's side of the room. He hated it when things were a mess.

And somehow, he got involved in Fiyero's.

* * *

**AN**: In my head, Fiyero is Ted and Avaric's his Barney. Avaric's fun to write, really, so hopefully he's in character. Boq's a Marshall. Hope you enjoyed. Review?


End file.
